One Sweet Surprise
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: After waking up in bed with a strange guy by the name of Ryuuzaki, Usagi struggles to pick up the pieces of her life. What she didn’t expect was the surprise that would come from that night, or how it would bring Ryuuzaki back into her life…


**One Sweet Surprise**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: After waking up in bed with a strange guy by the name of Ryuuzaki, Usagi struggles to pick up the pieces of her life. What she didn't expect was the surprise that would come from that night, or how it would bring Ryuuzaki back into her life…**

**Yes, this is the Sequel to One Sweet Night…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**

**...**

It had been six years since that night so long ago; six long years since she had woken up in bed with a total and complete stranger. During those six years, she had sought her revenge upon Makoto. Had it not been for her determination to see Amy drunk, _she_ wouldn't have ended up drunk. Yes, revenge had been sweet, and Usagi knew a thing or two about sweets.

Many things had happened as a result of that night, good and bad. Depending on how you looked at things would determine if one thought it was good or bad. For Usagi, almost all of it had been good, great even. Usagi had just turned twenty-two not long before the incident, and she was due to get married within a couple of weeks. Her and Mamoru had been in a long engagement, one that Usagi had concerns about. She had always brushed them off, blaming the wedding day jitters; however, as the big day drew closer, her concerns grew.

Was she ready to rule the earth? No. Was she capable of ruling the earth without destroying a piece of herself? No. Could she marry Mamoru without any regrets? No. Why? Usagi could not bring herself to say, but she could not deny the fact that she hated how destiny was controlling her and her friends. Life was supposed to be about making choices, but her's and her friend's were ripped away from them.

That night had ended up proving how real her fears and concerns were. Once she had sobered up and stopped her attempts to strangle Makoto, Usagi called Mamoru and told him what happened, or what she could remember. He reacted like she had figured. He. Was. _Pissed!_ Needless to say, the wedding was called off and everything was returned promptly.

Usagi had loved Mamoru, but it wasn't a love that would have lasted; it would have merely been a façade to make others happy. At the time, it had been eight years since Luna had found Usagi and Sailor Moon had been introduced to the world. Usagi had grown from that time, mentally, physically, and emotionally. She had long since grasped the understanding of her past life and accepted it as it was, the past.

Usagi and Mamoru never had the chance to fall in love like Endymion and Serenity. No, they were forced to fall into their shadows and told to love each other by fate. It wasn't exactly romantic in any form. As if to prove her point, with each new enemy, they would die and come back, die and come back. If fate wanted them together, why did things keep ending the same way?

Another good thing to come from that night was the fact that her friends and Senshi were able to pursue their dreams. They no longer had to live by fate and destiny either. Rei was able to live her dream as a singer; however, it was short lived when her grandfather fell ill. Now she spends time tending to the temple with Yuichiro. Amy eventually traveled to Germany where she is studying to obtain her doctorate degree. Minako is everywhere and anywhere at any given time what with her modeling and acting career. Makoto had flown off to study and perfect her culinary skills in France. She had returned just two years ago and had already established two well known restaurants in Tokyo! Haruka, Michelle, and Setsuna continue to travel around as they used to do with Hotaru in tow.

Mamoru… last she heard he had decided to return to America and finish his studies that Galaxia had disturbed. Usagi held no grudge and wished him the best in everything. She wasn't quite sure if Mamoru was past the angry/hurt phase yet or not. She just hoped that, given time and some space, he would forgive her for what happened and remain her friend.

Crystal Tokyo will never come to pass, and maybe that was for the best. The Black Moon family would never have a reason to attack earth, and could live happily in blissful ignorance of Usagi's existence!

Usagi's parents had been the only down side to that night. Her father had been furious and had threatened to hunt down and castrate, "That no good Ryuuzaki fellow". Usagi had honestly been afraid for the poor guy at first, but her mom had eventually calmed her dad down. It took a couple of threats, but he eventually settled.

Last but never least, Usagi later learned she was pregnant. Yes, pregnant. Fate had a nasty sense of humor it would seem. Usagi would in fact become pregnant and give birth by her twenty-third birth day. On June 30th of that next year, Usagi found herself surrounded by her friends, her crying mother, her squeamish little brother, and a proud but, surprisingly, tearful father. After six hours of labor, Usagi gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

He had a head full of messy black hair and sharp blue eyes. His skin was pale, much like Usagi's own unique shade had been; however, his features not of the usual Japanese male. He had obviously gained much of his physical appearance from his father. The eyes, skin, and natural pout were all his mothers. When asked to name him, Usagi struggled internally before finally settling on Keitaro; Keitaro Tsukino. His named meant blessed, and he truly was a blessing to Usagi.

It was June 25th, and Usagi had five days to find something to give her little Keitaro for his fifth birthday. Her friends and family were all preparing to get together to help celebrate with her, and they had made a few good suggestion; however, Usagi had always been picky about what to get her sweet baby boy.

"Keitaro," Usagi smiled down at her son, brushing away some stubborn locks of hair that refused to stay out of his eyes. "Do you know what you want for your birthday?" Though it was not the best approach when dealing with secrecy, Usagi wanted to know what he wanted, really wanted.

Keitaro's chubby face filled with a look of deep concentration. It never ceased to amaze her how intelligent her little boy was. Keitaro had been able to begin talking around his first birthday. Of course they were small words like, "momma", "nanna", and "auntie". It only took him a few more short months to form sentences. His development had been far better and quicker than most other children, and the doctors were not quite sure as to why.

Usagi wanted to believe that it was due to her Crystal, but for some reason, that answer did not seem to fit. Instead, Usagi was left to wonder of what other surprises her son had in store for her.

"I want my father," Keitaro decided while giving his mother a serious look. That too, unnerved her. How could a (almost) five year old look so serious? It took a moment for Usagi to realize exactly what Keitaro requested. When it finally registered with her brain, she froze up, unsure of what to say.

"Isn't there anything else you would like to have?" Usagi hoped and prayed to Selene that he would change his mind. How would she ever be able to find that guy? Better yet, how could she face him? What would happen if he wanted nothing to do with Keitaro.

"No," Keitaro shook his head softly. "All the other kids talk about their fathers but I can't. I want to."

"Okay, Keitaro," Usagi put on her brightest smile, hoping it would fool her son for the time being. He watched her for a few minutes before returning the smile and running off to his bedroom for his nap. Usagi was left sitting in her living room, staring blankly at the TV and wondering what she had just agreed to.

"I need to call Setsuna," Usagi finally decided while reaching over and grabbing the cordless phone. Her fingers automatically dialed the number to the Time Senshi, and brought the phone to her ear. Setsuna answered on the third ring, and Usagi told her exactly what happened.

**…**

Setsuna sighed allowed to herself as she approached the towering Time Gates. She was dressed in her Senshi uniform, but she was not here on Senshi business. Throwing her hand out to the side, she allowed her hand to expertly twirl her key staff. Thrusting the end towards the locks on the gate, she summoned her powers as Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time and Space, and hopped into the time stream. Her destination: six years into the past.

Setsuna felt as if her body was swimming through a tub of jello, pushing through to her destination. All around her, lights flashed and oblong shaped clocks twirled around her body. Their hands spun backwards, slow at first, and than faster and faster. With one last bright flash of light, Setsuna found herself in front of the same hotel that Usagi had spoke of so long ago. Her powers allowed her to know that she had arrived the morning after the incident that would forever change the future as she knew it.

Though she had been upset with Usagi's accident, she could not deny her princess the happiness that it brought. All of the Senshi, no matter how hard they tried to ignore it, noticed the change in her demeanor. Setsuna would not mess it up now, even though it was a very tempting opportunity.

Her eyes caught sight of movement from one of the upper levels. A disheveled man with unruly black hair, hunched over, and deep black eyes was walking out of a room. Setsuna knew from the moment she saw him that it was Keitaro's father. The resemblance was too much to leave to chance. After quickly detransforming, Setsuna hid herself in the shadows of a nearby building, watching the man as he waited for someone or something.

For a moment, Setsuna believed that he may have noticed her presence; however, her theory was, thankfully, proven wrong as a vehicle pulled up with another man inside. Her target stood from his odd sitting position and climbed into the passenger side of the vehicle. Setsuna never let her eyes leave the man until the car pulled out of sight. She had easily memorized the make, model, and license plate number. Now all she had to do was keep up with them.

"Pluto Crystal Power!" Sailor Pluto from the future stood once more fully transformed. Using her abilities and strengths as a Senshi, she easily jumped from roof to roof, following the car from a safe distance. The car seemed to be traveling all over the city, making her believe she had been spotted once more.

When the car started to head out of the city, Pluto grew worried. There was only so far she could travel without being noticed; it would not bode well for her to meddle with the past. Being caught could easily jeopardize the future, something she could not afford.

Sailor Pluto slowed down, allowing them to drive off but not without taking one more hard look over the car and it's occupants. Opening one of her portals, she stepped through, appearing beside the Crowne, one of Usagi's favorite places. Motoki, the owner, had yet to open the store, allowing for easy access into the Senshi headquarters.

Pluto pulled out a spare key, opening the back door to the Crowne and slipping inside. She easily maneuvered through the kitchen area and out into the arcade center. Her eyes sought out one of the most popular games, Sailor V. Sitting in the stool in front of the game, she quickly pressed the buttons in a certain fashion, making the screen flicker to life, but not with the usual game.

"Sailor Pluto," a computerized voice spoke in greeting. Sailor Pluto nodded her head, not in a talking mood. Her hands quickly continued to punch the buttons in a certain order, pulling up information left and right.

"What is it you are looking for, Pluto?"

"Information," Pluto's gloved fingers pecked at the screen, typing in codes as she hacked into Japans DMV computer system. Her fingers moved to type in the license plate, model, and maker of the vehicle she had seen leaving the hotel. When it turned up nothing, Setsuna then started to hack into the government's computer system. A hit popped up, just the one she needed.

The current location of the vehicle in use was Katou. Since it was a government loaned vehicle, all information was provided, including the persons using it. The main named signed on it was a single letter, 'L'. Pluto's brows furrowed as she printed the information. Her fingers then worked to erase every trace of her having ever hacked into their system. Next she searched for 'L'. The hits popped up left and right, surprising Setsuna on their results.

Setsuna smiled as she printed off another twenty pages. The computer system continued to speak with her, trying to learn as to what she was searching for. Setsuna shook her head and then worked on deleting all evidence of her unauthorized use of the Senshi's main computer.

Once her work was finished, she summoned a portal and reappeared back into the time stream, floating up towards the Time Gates and her correct time. As soon as she landed back at the gates, she quickly made a portal to Rei's Shrine. The portal opened into the room that held the Sacred Fire. Rei, the Senshi of Mars, sat in front of the large flame, praying into it for guidance.

At Setsuna's appearance, the raven haired priestess turned with wide eyes, "Setsuna, why are you – "

"I need you to do a reading on any and all information that you can learn from this name and information," Setsuna handed over the sheets of paper she had retrieved from the past. They, unlike her, had aged ten years, becoming faded and the ink almost completely unreadable. Rei gave the sheets of paper a quick scan before sending a confused look towards Setsuna.

"What are these?"

"The answer that Usagi is looking for," was all Setsuna would supply, but it was enough for the fire Senshi. She instantly started to thoroughly read each sheet of paper; it took twenty minutes and then she was ready to ask the Sacred Fire for help and insight.

Setsuna stepped out of the room, giving Rei her privacy and sat on the edge of the steps leading to the room. Her maroon colored eyes swept over the scenery while Rei's powers fluctuated higher and higher.

Setsuna waited for an hour and a half before the doors slid open, offering a sweaty and heavily breathing priestess to her view. "I was shown Katou Police Station, but not the man in question you are looking for. If I had to guess, I'd say the answers are there."

Setsuna nodded and took back the papers, "Thank you." She turned to leave, summoning one more portal, but the priestess grabbed her hand, stopping her mid-stride.

"Do you need any help?" Rei offered, giving a small smile.

"I could use some assistance if you are offering," Setsuna nodded and watched as Rei ran off to fetch Yuichiro. When she returned, she was dressed in her T*A Private Girls School uniform. Setsuna allowed her to go first before following behind. Instead of immediately heading to Katou, Setsuna opened a portal to an apartment with a blue haired genius in it.

"Ami," Rei greeted as Setsuna stepped out from the portal. Ami turned and blinked a few times at the sudden appearance of her two friends. "Hello Rei, Setsuna." Her voice was uncertain. For most of the Senshi, whenever Pluto appeared, bad news was soon to follow.

"We need your help in a private matter concerning the happiness of Usagi and the little prince," Setsuna supplied after sensing the discomfort of the other woman. Ami's eyes turned from concerned and slightly naive to determined and intuitive. Although she was not the strongest Senshi, she was always supportive of her friends.

"Give me a moment," Ami disappeared into her room, reappearing out of her work clothes and into a casual pair of jeans and a blue, button up, dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"Ready?" Setsuna questioned. Both Rei and Ami nodded as Setsuna opened the portal and allowed them through. When the three stepped out of the portal, they found themselves in downtown Katou, only a few blocks from the Kato Police Station.

As the Setsuna and Rei walked Ami in the right direction, they also filled her in on what was happening. Together, the three came up with a plan to distract the secretary enough so that Ami could hack into the system. Rei would pretend to be hurt after a failed purse snatching attempt. She and Setsuna would milk the show while Ami hacked into the system, pulled up the appropriate files, and deleted all evidence of their arrival, including the security camera surveillance that would catch them on tape.

While Rei started to prep her clothes to look the part of the victim, Setsuna and Ami ran into the Police station. Ami managed to pull tears out of her eyes while Setsuna played the part of the intervening hero. The secretary at the front desk and the two guards quickly ran to assist the injured school girl, leaving Ami to sit and calm down.

Ami continued to sob quietly until she was sure everyone was gone. With her body still bent over and shoulders shaking, she slipped her mini computer from her pocket and began to type furiously. The little screen lit up and started to flash information just as fast as her fingers typed. After a few seconds, several police officers ran out of the building, jumping into cars and setting the sirens on atop their cars. Almost all of the lower floor was completely emptied, leaving Ami to easily slide into the secretaries desk.

Thankfully, the secretary had not suspected anything of her and Setsuna and had left her computer on and unprotected. Ami had an easy time hacking into the system and pulling up the information she needed. Her fingers ached from the speed in which she was typing, but time was of the essence. Soon enough, she had a new address. Using her mini computer and it's USB cord, she was able to download all of the information as well as erase all evidence from the computer. Next she hacked into the surveillance systems. They, like the rest of the equipment in modern times, were also run by computers, making it easy for her to erase all but her entrance with Setsuna.

A ringing sound emitted from her pocket, signaling that she needed to hurry. Ami quickly jumped up from the seat and slid everything back into place. Just as she was walking back to her seat, the secretary was coming in followed by Setsuna and the two guards carrying an 'injured' and traumatized Rei. They slowly lowered the priestess into a chair while the secretary inquired as to how Ami was doing.

"I think I'll be okay. I just ran to the restroom to splash some water on my face," Ami added an extra sniffle as she sat next to Rei, wrapping an arm around the shaking girl. Setsuna was on the other side, comforting Rei and offering her a shoulder to cry on.

"Would you like someone to drive you home?" the secretary questioned while handing Rei some tissues. The raven shook her head as she dabbed at her eyes.

"I'll take her home," Setsuna volunteered. At the unsure looks exchanged by the secretary and the guards, Setsuna handed over her contact information so that they could contact her anytime. Rei too, with shaky hands, wrote down her information. Ami volunteered hers as well before the three were allowed to leave.

Later that night, news of the false bomb threat on To-Oh University were aired along with a reward for anyone with news on who had initiated the threat…

**…**

Usagi was pacing nervously back and forth in her kitchen. Keitaro had long since been put to bed. She did not want him to notice how nervous and fearful his mother was nor did she want him to hear exactly how she had met his father. That was a discussion for another day. A day far, far, _far_ away in the future. Way far away!

There was a light knock on her door, startling Usagi and scattering her nerves. She quickly scurried to the door, opening it for her three friends. Setsuna was the first to enter, followed by Rei and Ami. All three followed Usagi into the living room where she offered them a seat on the couch.

"Would you like some tea?" Usagi questioned. The three nodded, wanting some time to gather there thoughts before breaking the news to their princess. Usagi hurried off to the kitchen, hurrying to make their drinks. With trembling hands, she reappeared five minutes later. The tea in the cups threatened to slosh out as Usagi tried to set them on the table. Ami, the most sensitive of the group, reached out her hands to cup Usagi's, helping ease the tray to the coffee table.

"Usagi-chan," Ami eased the girl down onto the couch between her and Setsuna. Usagi let out a shaky breath which ended in a loud and choked sob.

"Oh my God, what am I going to do?" Usagi's eyes filled with tears that leaked down her cheeks, dripping off her jaw and into her lap. The three Senshi exchanged worried looks before glancing back at their princess who was obviously falling apart. Before any of them could comment, Usagi spoke up again. "What am I supposed to do? Huh? Just walk up and go: 'Hey, remember me? You knocked me up so come pay attention your son whom you've never met or even known about for the past six years.'?"

"Usagi, Usagi, USAGI!" Rei screamed when the first two attempts didn't reach through to the hysterical blonde. Reaching over Setsuna, she pinched Usagi's thigh, making the girl jump.

"You don't have to do this, Usagi," Rei said once she had the girl's full attention. Ami second Rei's opinion, but Setsuna kept quiet. The Senshi of Time knew that this was something Usagi had to do eventually. If she put it off for too long, she would regret it.

"No, no…I do," Usagi shook her head and pulled herself together. "Keitaro wants to meet his father, and that is exactly what he is going to do." Usagi's voice turned firm and forceful, letting the doubtful Senshi know that her decision was made and it was final.

"Okay Usagi-chan," Ami and Rei spoke together. Usagi took another deep breath and looked towards Setsuna expectantly. The Senshi of time smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Usagi's knee, giving it a small squeeze. The three Senshi spent the next several hours informing Usagi on all that they had learned; including the stunt they had to pull to learn the information. Setsuna, however, kept her trip to the past a secret. The less that knew the better.

**…**

_June 30__th_

Usagi closed her eyes and took a long and very deep breath. Her hand unconsciously squeezed tighter around the little one that she was holding. Keitaro's head tilted up to examine his mother. Her shoulders were stiff, giving away just how tense and nervous she truly was.

"Mom?"

"I'm fine," Usagi sighed out as she spoke, allowing her body to relax. She turned her head to look down at him, smiling at him while hiding her fear filled eyes behind thick sunglasses. She had decided to dress casually. Usagi did not want to go into a very stressful and nerve wracking situation in a uncomfortable getup. Instead, she wore a pair of dress slacks that flared open wider as they went down. Her feet were slipped into a nice pair of black flats, matching the pants perfectly. Her shit was a conservative white dress shirt with quarter length sleeves. Over it was a stylish black vest that would show off her midriff if worn alone. Her hair was piled atop her head in a high bun with long curls dangling from below it. A mixture of white and black pearls wrapped around her neck and left arm while a black purse hung from her right shoulder.

Keitaro's outfit matched his mothers, except he lacked a vest. His black dress pants lightly brushed his polished black dress shoes. He had a black silk tie neatly tacked into place so that it hung straight and perfect. Usagi had tried to fix his hair, but failed miserably. The cute mass of black waves just would not behave, ever!

Usagi pulled out her cell phone and a piece of paper. She momentarily released Keitaro's hand so that she could dial the phone and open the paper, reading it to make sure she got the number right. Stuffing the paper back into her purse, she grabbed her son's hand again and walked up to the automatic doors of the building they were facing. The phone rang once before an elderly voice answered.

"I need to speak with L, also known as Ryuuzaki," Usagi answered into the phone. The man on the other end asked her what business she had with L and how she had come upon the number. "Tell Ryuuzaki that I didn't kill Makoto," Usagi whispered into the phone. "So please tell the pervert to let us into the building!"

The sound of the phone shuffling was heard before a familiar voice spoke into it, "Hello?"

"Ryuuzaki, you pervert, this is Usagi and I'm standing in front of your building waiting to be let in," Usagi growled but made sure to whisper the pervert part into the phone. She did not want her son to hear that part. He was smart for his age and would probably wonder why she was calling his father a pervert. That was another conversation for another time, a long ways away from now!

"I'll be right down." Before Usagi could open her mouth and say more, the phone went dead silent. He had hung up on her. Usagi silently fumed but a quick squeeze on her hand reminded her as to whom she was with. She counted to ten in her head before stepping into the building, pulling Keitaro along behind her. The overly fresh and clean air slammed into the two of them as they entered the building; it was a relief from the very hot and humid weather outside.

"Mom, what's going on?" Keitaro questioned while tugging on Usagi's hand. She smiled down at him and simply moved to stand in front of him.

"You're going to meet your father," Usagi squatted down and fingered his tie, trying to fix it though it did not need it. The sound of elevators opening had Usagi standing and turning around, accidentally blocking Keitaro from view.

A familiar face and form exited the elevator doors and stepped into the lobby area of the ground floor. His hunched form walked closer until he was only arms length away from Usagi. He looked calm and collected, bored even whereas Usagi was struggling to not break down in front of him and her son. She gulped and nodded in his direction. "Ryuuzaki."

"Usagi, it's been a while," He smiled at her, a leering smile as his eyes twinkled in mirth. Usagi instantly flushed when memories assaulted her vision. She had not remembered what happened at first; however, time had eventually returned bits and pieces of her memory. Needless to say, she could no longer eat a sundae without having detailed flashbacks.

"Pervert," Usagi growled again and she was tempted to turn around and leave him standing there, but a tug on her pants reminded her as to why she was there to begin with. "Ryuuzaki, I'd like to introduce you to someone," Usagi spoke through gritted teeth. Ryuuzaki's eyes widened a bit and he tilted his head to the side. With his hands stuffed into his pockets and his face like that, Usagi was reminded of Keitaru when he was just a baby; it was almost eerie how much the two were alike.

Usagi coughed and shook her head before stepping to the side, revealing Keitaro in all his nervousness. "Ryuuzaki, this is Keitaro, your son."

**…**

**

* * *

**

**…**

**Okay, this is the sequel to One Sweet Night. I truly hope you enjoyed it and I hope to hear some feedback from my readers. :) I was really unsure as to whether or not to continue this….my eight reviewers from OSN talked me into it. So, please, don't let me regret this decision…k?**

**I left off where I did so you all can come up with your own ending as to how L reacted. I might make another sequel to the sequel with L (and the task forces) reaction; it just depends on what you all think of this!**

**Sesshy**

**PS: I have been sick and do not have the energy or strength to proofread this. So, if you see any mistakes, just let me know, okay?**


End file.
